fujio_akatsukafandomcom-20200214-history
Yarasete-ojisan
Yarasete-ojisan '''( ヤラセテおじさん ), or "Let's Do it!" Ojisan', is a gag work by Fujio Akatsuka and Fujio Pro, serialized in the work magazine Weekly Masses. Overview A strange middle-aged man will hit up the bars with his magical trumpet, which can cause women to become instantly attracted to him whenever he may play it. The premise was inspired by the Brothers Grimm fairy tale of "The Pied Piper of Hameln", which Akatsuka had previously referenced and made twists with in manga; notably a similar premise involving a woman-luring trumpet in a chapter of the Shonen King run of Osomatsu-kun. The series itself is an adult comedy and a bit dark-oriented, and happened to run in the same time frame that Akatsuka's Hana-chan Sleeps had been serialized (The younger Hana would be utilized in roles in chapter 8 and 24, while her older sister would get roles in chapters 11, 20, and 21), though it would prove to last somewhat longer through the year than that feature. Characters There is some degree of the Akatsuka Star System represented in this title as well, whether they'd be patrons of bars that the old man travels to or others seen on the streets of Japan. Yarasete-ojisan A mysterious man dressed in an old-fashioned piper costume, and with a face very like that of Fujio Akatsuka. When it looks like he's at the chance of losing out on attracting a woman, he will play his trumpet and get her to fall for him, rejecting any other man that was trying to flirt with her. Even if the girl had an established lover, she will quickly dump him for this man. However, there can be an occasional twist in the formula. Once, he finds his trumpet also works on flamboyant gay men when he plays it for Kaoru-chan and finds that the man becomes instantly attracted to him (though he is horrified at the result). Another time, he finds his trumpet is unable to attract ugly women, but that if an ugly woman plays it, he'll wind up falling for her and pursuing her with the same amount of enthusiasm that other women have for him. He can also use the trumpet to attract animals to get them to follow him, can use it to summon others, or to even use it to outright repel and draw a man away from a woman to take him elsewhere. Serialization *'Weekly Masses': May 6-December 29, 1987 Chapters: *1. '''Blowing the Bamboo Flute' (尺八ひと吹き) *2. Meeting Beta (会藝ベタ) *3. Shame on You '''(恥を知れ) *4. '''Gay and Homo (ゲイとホモ) *5. The First Defeat '''(初めての敗北) *6. '''Oji-san Trouble (おじさん困る) *7. Spot-Billed Duck (カルガモ) *8. Persistent Man '''(しつこい男) *9. '''It's Raining (雨乞い) *10. Bet (ベット) *11. The Bamboo Flute and the Policeman '''(尺八とオマワリ) *12. '''Pachipro (パチプロ) *13. Show Strong Enemy (強敵あらわる) *14. The Times are Turning... (時代はめぐり...) *15. Michael・'Jackson' (マイケル・ジャクソン) *16. Virgin (処女) *17.' Bamboo Flute' vs Suona (尺八vsチャルメラ) *18. First Love (初恋) *19. Sweet Boy (甘えん坊) *20. Oedipus Complex '''(マザコン) *21. '''Trend (流行) *22. The War Ended (戦後は終わった) *23. Magic Oji-san (手品おじさん) *24. Industry People (ギョーカイ人) *25. Doctor and Nurse (医者と看護婦) *26. Love of the Dog (忠犬九公の恋) *27. Animal (アニマル) *28. Human Beings (人間ってかなしい) Reprints *Shogakukan: Digitized as part of the Fujio Akatsuka Complete Works DVD-ROM set, with print on demand from ComicPark *eBookJapan: 1 volume External Links *Read "Yarasete-ojisan" at eBookJapan (Japanese) Category:Manga Category:Gag works Category:1980s works Category:Works serialized in Weekly Masses Category:Adult works